Giochi di Specchi
by Lady Belial
Summary: Sono sicura di non essere stata la sola a chiedersi quale sia stata la reazione di Remus, subito dopo aver saputo della morte di Lily e James e del presunto tradimento di Sirius. E queste sono le conclusioni che ho tratto.. Voi che ne dite? (RLSB, anche s


_Disclaimer_: Niente. Non ho niente, ne' Harry Potter, ne' Sirius, ne' Remus.. altrimenti non e' che me ne starei a perdere tempo qui, dopotutto!

**Giochi di specchi**

Remus Lupin guarda davanti a sé.

Una mano sulla maniglia, e la porta si apre senza alcuna resistenza. Neanche un cigolio. Questo, stranamente, lo delude. E all'interno tutto è come dovrebbe essere. Il divano, lo studio, la libreria, la porta sulla cucina, il corridoio che dà sulla camera e sul bagno. E sopra, sotto, ai lati e ovunque vestiti sparsi, libri, pezzi di pergamena, piume d'oca. Un casco. Un giacchetto di pelle.

Remus non resta sulla soglia più di una manciata di secondi. Pochi, lunghi passi ed è nel corridoio, diretto verso la stanza da letto. Entra. Se non ricorda male – sì, è ancora lì, e lo tira fuori dal suo posto tra l'armadio e il muro. Apre il baule, apre l'armadio e prende a riempire il primo svuotando il secondo. Metodico, con attenzione – prima lenzuola e pigiami, poi calzoni, la felpa, quel vecchio maglione, attento a prendere solo gli oggetti che appartengono a lui. Anche se dopo tre anni di convivenza in alcuni casi è difficile distinguere. Presta molta attenzione a tenere le mani costantemente occupate. Quando si rende conto che i vestiti sono ormai tutti sistemati, e in troppo poco tempo, si alza e si dirige verso il soggiorno. Metodico. Attento. In fondo un trasloco è una faccenda delicata. E, per fortuna, anche piuttosto lunga. Quando è entrato nell'appartamento, ricorda, il sole era ancora alto, molto alto; tutto quello che se ne vede ora è un alone rossastro all'orizzonte. Ma non ha avuto il tempo di far caso al suo percorso; gufi da mandare, oggetti da impacchettare, altri da restituire. Altre scatole, a parte, da preparare. Le uniche cose che non terrà per sé.

E dopo, subentra la stanchezza. Anche la stanchezza è la benvenuta. Prima ancora che il corpo, fiacca la mente, rallenta i riflessi, non permette ancora di pensare. Ma piano piano il ritmo rallenta, le cose da fare diminuiscono, si riacquista un andamento più regolare... ed è allora che i ricordi ti assalgono, improvvisi – non ti rendi mai conto di quando stanno per arrivare, se te ne accorgi significa che sono già là – e senti il cuore fermarsi un attimo, il petto farsi pesante. E aspetti. E riparti, perché in effetti non puoi fare altro.

La prima cosa ad appesantirsi sono le gambe. Allora rallenti un po' il passo, ti muovi più lentamente. Poi è la volta della testa – vorresti metterti a sedere un attimo, magari lo fai anche, ma c'è tanto da fare e non puoi fermarti. Stranamente le braccia non danno fastidio, non ancora almeno, per quanto le si muova.

Ora, ciò che Remus Lupin ha davanti è un appartamento vuoto. A parte scatole e bauli, le uniche cose rimaste sono un tavolo, qualche sedia, la libreria vuota. Il divano. D'un tratto, tutto quel vuoto gli sembra strano. Innaturale. Non è mai stato così, negli ultimi dieci anni. Sbatte le palpebre, una, due volte.

_Questa non è la mia vita. La mia vita non è così. Rivoglio la mia vita indietro. Rivoglio il mio mondo indietro._

Ma non ha bisogno di formulare questo pensiero a voce alta per rendersi conto che si tratta di una bugia. La sua vita è _esattamente_ così. È così che sarebbe sempre dovuta essere, e lui è stato un idiota ad esserselo dimenticato. Come un bambino che crede a chi gli racconta del fantasma in soffitta, o della fata del bosco, per poi scoprire che non esistono né fate né fantasmi. Come i razionali che non credono all'esistenza dei licantropi, fintanto che non ne incontrano uno. Ride, amaro. E pensa che potrebbe davvero fare a meno di un senso dell'umorismo così cupo. Si guarda intorno ancora una volta, prima di lasciarsi cadere su una sedia – una delle cose che resteranno lì – anche se sa che non dovrebbe concedersi questo riposo. Fino a quel momento è riuscito con sufficiente successo a trattenersi dal pensare. Dal pensare sul serio. Perché ciò che è crollato quel giorno è qualcosa di più di una semplice bugia. Si sente stanco, ma non è ancora sufficientemente esausto da sperare in un sonno privo di sogni, così si alza di nuovo, cercando qualcos'altro da spostare. Con la coda dell'occhio coglie qualcosa muoversi davanti alla finestra, illuminato dalle luci della via, qualcosa di verde, vivo, brillante. Basta così poco?, pensa. Quando gira la testa già non lo vede più, non sa cosa sia stato, ma non gli importa, perché ora sono altre le immagini che gli girano in testa. Verde, verde, occhi verdi, occhi verdi e capelli rossi, occhi verdi e la fronte sporca di sangue, sangue e capelli neri, capelli neri e un paio di occhiali, rotti, gli occhiali rotti in terra, più in là un corpo, ancora più avanti un altro, a sopra a tutto la luce del giorno, la luce che viene dalla finestra sulla strada, la strada, e su un'altra strada ora c'è una voragine, una strada su cui c'erano capelli biondi e uno sguardo gentile, capelli neri e una risata calda, no, non calda, una risata fuori di sé, una risata sprezzante, una risata maniaca–

Remus Lupin non ha mosso molto più di un passo, dalla sedia. Ora si accuccia davanti ad essa, seduto per terra, la testa tra le braccia e le braccia sulle ginocchia, mentre le spalle tremano, e la notte fuori è profonda. 


End file.
